Silly Daddy
by candy-belle
Summary: Alanna and Randy disagree on what should and shouldn't appear on a halloween pumpkin. A fluffy halloween fic with slash pairing of Randy Orton & Evan Bourne, and featuring a large dose of Halloween fluff with the tiniest little hint of underlying angst


**Title:** Silly Daddy! A Halloween fic  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG13  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Alanna and Randy disagree on what should and shouldn't appear on a halloween pumpkin  
><strong>Featuring:<strong> Randy, Evan and Alanna  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Halloween fluff with the tiniest little hint of underlying angst  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This is my Halloween gift to the gorgeous and wonderful dreamscarred who wanted a fluffy pumpkin carving fic with Alanna Randy & Evan - hope you like it hun *massive hugs*. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x

"But I want a princess!" whined Alanna offering a killer pout to her exasperated father.

"Al," rumbled Randy trying very hard not to snap at her, "Princesses aren't scary. It's supposed to be something scary."

"But I want a princess!" protested the little girl, her expression baring a scary resemblance to that of the Viper's in ring tantrums.

"Alanna," growled Randy, balling his fist as he tried to work out how to reason with the little girl without one of them going mad.

"How about I design you a special Halloween cat?" offered Evan finally pushing away from his place at the door. He'd been watching the entire altercation trying very hard not to laugh. There was something delightfully wonderfully watching the Apex Predator trying to decide on what design should grace the massive pumpkin they had purchased.

"A kitty?" asked Alanna, turning her big blue eyes on Evan. She gave him a little intrigued smile adding, "A princess kitty?"

"Al!" growled Randy warningly but Evan silenced him with a hand on the shoulders, his fingers digging in a little. Huffing grumpily Randy leant back slightly resting against Evan's leg, his hand snaking around the younger man's ankle, needing the contact to calm his growing frustration.

"I'm sure I can work a little crown into the design somewhere," promised Evan sinking down on the floor beside Randy. Letting his thigh brush Randy's he gently retrieved the pencil and paper form Randy and quickly began to sketch out a new design.

As Evan worked, Alanna got up and waddled around the side of the low coffee table and promptly sat on her father's lap, snuggling back against the muscular body. Sucking her thumb while she waited she turned her face upwards and offered Randy a killer smile. It was enough to melt even the hardest heart and without even realising what he was doing Randy started rocking her humming softly as they waited for Evan to finish. Catching the precious moment out of the corner of his eyes Evan bowed his head hiding his smile – he knew Randy would never admit it but he was one of the biggest softy around.

Within a few minutes Evan had starched out the proposed design. Setting the pencil down he turned the design around and held it up for Alanna's decision. There was a moment's silence then a loud squeal, that had both men wincing, broke the silence and Alanna exclaimed, "Kitty!" She clapped her hands with delight then turning the deadly blue eyes up to her father, she asked, "You like?"

Randy stared down at her then with a soft indulgent smile he asked tenderly," Doesn't matter if I like it, the main thing is - do you like it?"

"I love it!" declared Alanna, turning her attention back to her favourite uncle. She launched herself at Evan and hugging him tightly she asked, "Make the kitty appear?"

"You want to carve?" asked Evan offering Randy the little craft knife.

"You do it," rumbled Randy retrieving Alanna from Evan's lap, "You designed it, you carve it." He gave a slightly crocked smile adding, "You know I'm hopeless at that sort of thing anyway."

Evan grinned in agreement – neither of them mentioning the last time Randy tried his hand at something crafty and nearly cut his fingers off - and pulling the pumpkin closer, he started to transfer his design onto the pumpkin's skin. As he started to carve the skin Alanna gave a little yawn and leaning back against Randy she gave a little mew asking sleepily, "Why it taking so long? I want kitty!"

"Alanna, be patient!" chided Randy. Seeing a pout starting to form, he glanced up at the clock and gave a relived sigh. Shifting his grip around the little girl, he offered, "How about you go take a little nap and then when you wake up it will be ready to light. Deal?"

"Promise?" asked Alanna with all the seriousness she could muster.

"I promise," replied Randy settling Alanna on his hip as he got up and turned to carry her upstairs.

Alanna gave a grumpy yap all but kicking him to make him stop. Rolling his eyes at the look she was giving him, Randy dangled her back down so she could place a wet kiss on Evan's cheek before righting her and carrying her up to her room.

By the time he returned from settling her down, Evan was half way through the carving. He was concentrating so hard he hadn't realised Randy had come back into the room. He gave an alarmed little squeak as a hot kiss was pressed the back of his neck. Only just managing not to ruin the design he glared at Randy snapping, "Behave! I need to concentrate and get this finished before she wakes up."

Randy offered him a pout worthy of his daughter but he obeyed the order to behave. Settling down beside Evan he contented himself with a hand resting on Evan's thigh watching as the younger man deftly carved the family pumpkin.

Almost an hour later and finally happy with the end result, Evan sat up stretching out his back and, pushing his glasses back up his nose, he nodded in approval at his handiwork. Glancing over at Randy, he asked shyly, "Well, what do you think?"

"Perfect," rumbled Randy, not looking at the carving at all.

Evan gave a little blush then jerking his head towards the pumpkin he waited for Randy's real verdict.

"She'll love it," he soothed pulling Evan closer, "Thank you for saving me from that terror."

"What terror?" asked Evan arching like a happy cat into Randy's roaming touch.

"The terror of arguing about the rights of a princess to appear on a damn pumpkin," snarled Randy grinning slightly at the smirk Evan gave him.

Getting to his feet he held a hand out and helping the smaller man back to his feet he stole a slow lingering kiss before pulling away to look at him properly. Absently tracing Evan's jaw line with his finger Randy sighed and rumbled, "I do mean it, thank you for doing this."

"Randy there's no need to thank me, I..."

"Yes there is," interrupted Randy firmly, "You are brilliant with Al and that means so much to me. I was so worried with everything that had happened that...that things would be strained but they're not. You've made everything so simple."

Evan stared up at him for a moment then offering a soft knowing smile he sighed and replied, "It is simple. I love you and Alanna is such a part of your life that to love you is to love her. I should be the one saying thank you, for letting me share these moments with you two." He paused and giving a little huff he confessed sadly, "Not as if I'm ever gonna have children of my own."

Randy caught the underlying sadness and not wanting to let the moment slip into sadness he pressed his lips against Evan's trying to kiss away the gathering gloom. Pulling back at the sharp cry that spilt the air, Randy shook his head rumbling, "I'm guessing that's our signal that naptime is over."

"I guess it is," chuckled Evan, his eyes once again sparkling with delight. He grabbed the pumpkin, set it on the window sill and quickly lit the candles. Nodding absently as shadows started to dance over the nearby walls, he glanced at Randy and grinned calling, "Well it's ready."

"Perfect," agreed Randy watching the shadows a moment before stretching and rolling his neck as he asked, "Shall we go get her royal highness and let her cast her verdict on the final outcome of the pumpkin?"

"Sure," agreed Evan trailing after Randy, adding teasingly, "But if she hates it - I'm telling her you carved it."

Randy didn't reply. He didn't need to - the finger he was giving Evan said it all.

But Evan needn't have worried. The moment Alanna entered lounge she gave an ear splitting squeal. Turning in her father's arms she flung her arms around Evan's neck and peppered his face with sloppy kisses, gurgling, "The kitty is so pretty!"

As Randy finally managed to free Evan from Alanna's clutches, the little girl turned and

fixing her father with a knowing glare she huffed, "And see, princesses can be on a pumpkin. Silly Daddy."

Evan bowed his head trying very hard not to laugh out loud at the look plastered over the Viper's face as his little girl started to lecture him on the merits of princesses being allowed to appear on absolutely everything.

FIN x


End file.
